


Aye aye, Captain!

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Sofia's sailor fuku [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Skirts, Suggestive Themes, Sweet/Hot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Uniform Kink, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on episode 4x13 "Pirated away". Before go out, Sofia meets with Cedric upstairs.





	Aye aye, Captain!

Sofia went out of her room and walked to the stairs. Her mother and Amber were still getting ready, so she would wait for them at the hall.

The Royal Sorcerer was climbing the stairs at that moment and at the sight of the princess in front of him he was about to fall down on the treads and break his neck, but luckily he managed to hold himself to the banister.

―POSEIDON'S PUMPKINS, GIRL!―he yelled completely crazy―WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE WEARING?!

The girl looked at him puzzled and took a look at herself, but she didn't notice nothing wrong with her outfit. She was wearing a sailor suit, with a pleated skirt above the knees, white drill jacket with navy blue collar and red tie and in her hands she was holding a sailor white cap.

―It's something wrong with my suit?―she asked disconcerted.

Cedric strode towards her and stared at her from top to bottom several times and from different points, circling her like a vulture, as he was covering his mouth with his hand like he was trying to not scream.

Finally, he took a deep breath to speak.

―Where are you going dressed like this?―he asked, trying to fake calm.

―Sailing, of course. Can't you figurate it out?―she answered giggling.

―Sailing. Sure. Yes.―he was twitching his eye in an involuntary tic―But… But I need you…AS MY APPRENTICE! I need your… eh… services this afternoon. In my lair-WORKSHOP! Now.―he explained breathless―Right now. Please.

Sofia gave him a sad look.

―Oh, I'm so sorry Mister Cedric, but I promised Amber that I would go with her and my mom to watch the Minotaur Meteor Shower. I can't help you today.

The sorcerer expression turned sad, almost distressing, but he turned his head to hide his face from her and crossed his arms in a childish tantrum.

―Very well. As you wish. Whatever. Have fun playing bouts.―he muttered sharply―I'm sure you will enjoy it more than be with me anyway.

The princess put her hands on her hips and looked at him severely.

―Mister Cedric, that's not fair. You can't be disappointed with me, you didn't even tell me you needed my help today!

The sorcerer faced her, coy and regretted, apologizing with his eyes. At seeing him, Sofia smiled indulgently and took him by the hand, making him leap of surprise.

―What if I assist you tomorrow with whatever you need? I promise, you'll have me at your complete disposal the entire day.

Cedric felt his brain melted with that innocent and absolutely misunderstandable proposition while his eyes diverted longingly to her bare knees and went up until almost her middle thighs. Then he swallowed to don't spill over the enormous quantity of saliva his mouth had secreted before speaking.

―Tomorrow. But you'll wear this.―he decreed pointing at her with his finger.

―This? Do you mean in my sailor suit?―she asked, confuse―But this is only for…

― **THIS!** ―he repeated, interrupting her anxiously.

Sofia shrugged and grinned putting her cap on her head and gave him a salute, hand in her forehead and ankles joined.

― _Aye aye, Captain!_

Cedric became red from the bottom to the top like a thermometer and a flaming aura started to glow around him, startling the girl standing before him.

After a moment, the fire dissipated. The suddenly sober sorcerer closed his eyes and, putting his hands under his belly, started to walk away from her slowly and in a strange way.

Sofia followed him with her look until he bend a corner, a bit preoccupied. Sometimes her sorcerer acted weird around her. But he was kind of funny, she thought with a smile.

She didn't notice that Amber was already by her side.

―What's wrong with the freak?―the blonde princess whispered in her ear.

Sofia shrugged and went with her sister downstairs.


End file.
